


Mejor que la guerra

by mittiexx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo hagáis caso al título. Libre de spoilers. Básicamente soft!porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor que la guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisaweekendd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatisaweekendd).



**Fandom: ASOIAF**  
Pairing: Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy  
Advertencias: Libre de spoilers, sólo porn.  
  
Cómo han llegado hasta esa situación es algo que Theon todavía no ha logrado descifrar. Quizá es que han llegado a un punto en el que estaban tan calientes como el vino especiado que estaban tomando, o la guerra, que les hace débiles  y desesperados por tener algo de contacto físico después de pasar noches y noches a solas en la intemperie. Quizá han sido sólo ellos, y las ganas que tenían después de años y años odiandose y queriéndose. Quizá es que saben que pueden morir mañana.  
  
-Deberíamos parar -dice Robb mientras se despega de los labios de Theon. Sus ojos reflejan un poco de miedo pero Theon hace caso omiso, de hecho le parece hasta gracioso.  
  
-Para tú si puedes -dice, y al mismo tiempo le intenta desabrochar el pantalón.  
  
-Theon -suplica Robb. Y es un súplica fuerte y decidida que va acompañada de una mirada seria. Theon frunce el ceño.  
  
-¿Theon qué? -pregunta enfadado-. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin follar, no me vas a dejar con las ganas.  
  
Lo dice muy decidido pero Robb le mira con esos ojos que a veces pone. Conoce esa mirada demasiado bien, es muy parecida a la que tiene cuando toma una decisión importante que tiene que ver con alguna batalla o cuando tiene que decidir qué hacer con un espía o un traidor del bando contrario. Es una mirada que clama poder. Es la mirada por la que sus hermanos lobos aullan.  
  
-Soy el Rey del Norte y vas hacer lo que yo te mande -le susurra en una oreja. Y en ese mismo instante odia a Robb porque Theon odia que le manden. Puede soportar que le digan lo que tiene que hacer cuando se trata de luchar, porque en esa situación su Rey es el que le capitanea, pero no cuando se trata de sexo. Cuando se trata de sexo Theon decide cuándo y cómo-. No esta vez, Greyjoy -añade Robb como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Theon tiene que hacer esfuerzos para no ponerse rojo del enfado.  
  
-Lo que usted diga, mi señor -Se inclina haciendo una reverencia con ironía-. ¿O debería mejor decir _lo que usted diga, mi señor calientapollas_?  
  
Theon mira a Robb desde abajo, sin dejar de inclinarse, y puede ver sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo. Cuando Robb se recupera del golpe esboza una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Cuidado, Theon -advierte.  
  
-Oh, por favor, no me digas que tenga cuidado, hemos estado a punto de follar -exclama al mismo tiempo que se pone erguido.   
  
-Tú lo has dicho: a punto -dice Robb saboreando cada palabra.  
  
Lo siente como si fuese agua helada cayendo por todo su cuerpo y, en realidad, es extraño porque está tan caliente que ya no recuerda si es por el enfado, porque está cachondo o por las dos cosas. Robb le mira con una mezcla de burla y desafío en sus ojos, un brillo que sin saber muy bien porqué le excita.   
  
-A punto y una mierda.  
  
Le coge de la nuca y le vuelve a besar y le da igual que sea el heredero de Invernalia, el Rey del Norte o el jodido señor de los Siete Reinos, lo único que le importa es que es Robb, y tiene ganas de follarle. Éste se deja hacer aunque a veces se permite el lujo de picarle y se aparta un poco sólo para que le bese con mucha más fuerza, ganas y rabia. Los labios de Robb están suaves y contrastan con la dureza de su barba y de su polla, todo un cúmulo de sensaciones. Theon puede ver el lobo que Robb lleva dentro cuando le coje por la cintura y lo sube encima suya para dejarlo caer en la cama que hay dentro de la tienda.  
  
-Quítate... -empieza Theon jadeando-. Quítate esto.  
  
Se quitan todas las capas de ropa que llevan encima con rapidez y torpeza, y cuando Theon le ve desnudo encima de él no puede evitar tocarse un poco, aunque sólo sea para que la polla le deje de doler.  
  
-Shhh, eso es trampa -le riñe Robb como si fuese un niño pequeño al que hay que castigar.  
Y entonces le empieza a besar por todas partes. Empieza por la línea de la mandíbula y va bajando por su cuello, sigue por su pecho, por sus abdominales y termina en su entrepierna.  
  
-Joder -deja escapar mientras se arquea para facilitar el trabajo de su Rey.  
  
Pero Robb se la deja de chupar e intenta darle la vuelta. Theon se queda en su sitio y frunce el ceño.  
  
-Ni de coña voy a dejar que me la metas -dice. Robb se ríe.  
  
-¿No tienes miedo de que te claven una espada pero sí de que te claven una polla?   
  
-Tengo miedo de cualquier cosa que me claven por detrás, ya sea una espada o una polla -responde y acaba con una sonrisa en los labios que Robb no puede resistir porque enseguida se acerca y le vuelve a besar, mordiéndole el labio inferior cuando se aparta.  
  
-No pensaba hacerlo así...  
  
Robb le coge de las piernas y aunque Theon no se acaba de fiar, no se queja. Sus extremidades inferiores acaban apoyadas en los hombros de su amigo, con las rodillas tocando su propio torso para que Robb pueda acercarse lo suficiente. Es una postura que Theon no conocía y lo cierto es que le gusta. Es más... íntimo. Robb se lame los dedos y los introduce poco a poco, sin decir nada, simplemente clavando su mirada en la de Theon y viendo como este se retuerce, a veces de placer y otras veces de dolor.  
  
Robb le hace una mueca, como diciéndole que va a entrar y Theon se agarra de la sábana de la cama con fuerza. Cuando Robb le embiste piensa que es la sensación más rara que ha tenido nunca, pero un poco después vuelve a fijarse en la mirada del Rey del Norte y lo ve tan joven... cuando los dos deciden moverse al mismo compás es cuando empieza a disfrutarlo. Quizá hasta lo disfruta demasiado.  
  
-¿Vas bien? -susurra Robb.  
  
Theon asiente y de repente cree que debe verse patético, todo sudado y con cierto temor en sus ojos. Cambia de posición cuando empieza a sentirse más cómodo y le rodea la cintura con sus piernas. Sus frentes chocan y sus alientos se confunden.  
  
-Más rápido, Robb.  
  
-¿No te duele?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Y Robb hace caso y sus caderas empiezan a moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso. La cama cruje y los dos jadean. Theon deja escapar de vez en cuando un _fóllame_ casi inaudible y cuando lo hace puede ver como Robb esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndose con fuerza.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí -dice Robb de repente al mismo tiempo que le lame la línea de la mandíbula-. Huyamos de la guerra. Escapémonos.  
  
Y aunque sabe que no pueden eludir esa responsabilidad, esa pesadilla, Theon asiente, jadea un _sí, mi señor_ y le coge de la nuca para besarle. Y entonces simplemente siguen follándose. Lo hacen forma tan intensa que todo a continuación son jadeos, nombres susurrados, mordiscos, lametones y besos. Cuando se corren, Theon está hundido en el cuello de Robb. Puede oler su pelo y sentir el calor que emana su piel; nota como su cuerpo tiembla y su corazón late a mil por hora, seguramente más rápido que en cualquier batalla.  
  
Cuando se va a separar, Robb le dice que no lo haga, que se quede allí un rato más. Y Theon hace caso. Cree que podría hacer eso, quedarse al lado de su Rey, durante toda su vida.


End file.
